Streams
by MachoLatte
Summary: Just a series of one-shots I originally wrote as a writing aid to get a better idea of some characters' development. I decided to type them up and share them! They're basically streams of consciousness told by various characters in Korra's early life. Some are sad, some kind of funny (I suck at writing humour), some are just insightful.
1. Katara's Lamentations

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko. AKA the gods.**

**The following is a series of one-shots told as streams of consciousness from the points of view of various characters throughout Korra's childhood. I wrote these as a means to try to dig inside the characters' heads for a larger fic, but I thought I'd share them. They coincide with events in the fan fiction I'm working on – Dawn of a Legend (I'm also rewriting the first two chapters of DoaL as they are absolutely terrible and I can do better and I can't forgive myself until I do – may change the title too?).**

**Characters you'll see include Katara, Tonraq, Senna, Korra, maybe Tenzin, possibly a couple of White Lotus guards, Korra's bending and combat masters, some childhood friends of Korra's, and maybe even Naga ;) It's all just writing practice for me so review review review. Lemme know where I can improve and if anything seems confusing let me know – keep in mind some parts are intended to keep you guessing… If you're unsure just ask.**

**Aaand Action!**

Katara's Lamentations

Nine years. I can't believe how fast the time has flown. Everything feels like a dream to me now; the day we met, all of our adventures, the war, raising our children together. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, Aang. Each night you're in my dreams. You haunt my every waking moment. I feel you in my heart, and I see your grin in Korra's face every time she comes up with some clever new trick. But every day that girl gets older and I'm reminded more and more, _she is not you_.

I can't quiet that selfish voice in my heart that wishes so desperately that you'd never left me. I know it had to happen. I know that had it not, Korra would not be the special girl she is today. Perhaps there is some divine plan at work behind the scenes. Perhaps you had to pass on because some future disaster would simply be too much for an elderly man to handle. Perhaps the new Avatar came into this world at a very precise and crucial moment. As it stands now, we all live in a time of peace. I can't imagine how anything could possibly go wrong. But you and I both know the danger in that thinking.

I just miss you so much, Aang.

I wonder where you are. I wonder about the Spirit World, almost every day. I know one day, possibly soon, I will be seeing that world with my own eyes. I know I will join you again. Do you spend your time in the Spirit World talking with your previous incarnations? Are you watching over your legacy, Korra?

Are you ever with your children? With me?

Do you miss me, too?

Oh, I haven't cried like this since my brother joined you. I've just been so busy keeping little Korra out of trouble, and trying to quell the fury she brings upon the White Lotus. Oh Aang, if you could only meet her. I'm sure you already know her, though. I just wish I could see your reaction to her antics. She reminds me so much of Kya and Bumi, but there's fire in her heart. She has quite the temper!

I can't blame her, either. You instructed the White Lotus to find and protect the next Avatar, but did you really mean like this? What danger could possibly come to her in the South Pole in this time of peace? I've tried reasoning with the sages but they are adamant about keeping Korra locked up and under constant guard. She's bored out of her mind and struggling to keep up with her training. She has no friends. She hardly gets to see her parents. Why had you not consulted me about your requests for the new Avatar as well?

Oh, forgive me, Aang. I don't mean to be angry with you. I know in my heart you had your reasons.

I suppose you could never have known where she would be born, nor into what circumstances. Or, perhaps you intended to protect the Avatar from herself? To make sure she doesn't run away from her destiny as you had. You held that against yourself for so long. Korra does have a tendency to escape and run off on her own, but not to avoid her title. Aang, Korra has adopted the life of the Avatar with as much zest as you could imagine! She revels in her title. She's so proud of herself with every new accomplishment. She just can't stand being locked up like a canary dove. I believe she feels she's being patronized; Korra knows her strengths, she knows what she's capable of. She may get a little ahead of herself at times, but the White Lotus is treating her like she's fragile. I can see how it's affecting her. She escapes to prove herself to them.

I often wonder what sort of adventures she will have in her life. What struggles is she going to face? What friends and allies will she make? Oh, Aang, how different this new Avatar is from you. I worry for her now, but at the same time I just know she is destined for the same greatness you were.

I'm concerned about Korra's parents, as well. It truly is heartbreaking. They love their daughter so deeply. I remember how terrified Senna was when she went into labour, the day you passed on. I think even then, Senna knew who her child was to become. She's missing out on so much of Korra's life. And after her recent miscarriage, I just don't know how she's pulling through. This life is not easy for Korra's parents.

Oh, Aang, I wish I could talk to you now. I wish I could see you outside of my dreams. I know my own time is coming. I'm 77 years old. Sokka was 76 when he passed away. Toph was only 74. I've heard Suki's health is failing. So many of our friends are already joining you in death, Aang. I worry that I will never get to watch our grandchild grow up – that Jinora will never know her Gran-Gran. I worry that I won't be around to witness Korra become a fully-realized Avatar. I desperately wish to be with you again, Aang, but I fear that day, as well.

Aang. Please forgive me for being so dark. I know I must continue. Korra needs me to be positive for her with all of the criticism she receives from her other masters. You remain in my heart, my love. Please, guide Korra. Keep her safe. Keep her strong.


	2. Tonraq's Pride

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nick and Bryke  
**

Tonraq I

Korra bent water. She's a bender. My little girl is a bender! She kicks butt, too; I saw her take out Akiaq's older son this morning. The little shit deserved it, but Senna made me discipline Korra. Those push ups I made her do should add some _oomph_ to her punch for next time. I think Korra's still ticked with me though. Ah, I'll just take her fishing tomorrow. She'll forget all about it!

Senna keeps trying to encourage Korra to be a pacifist and focus on using bending for healing. I hate trying to change Senna's mind, but when it comes to Korra I just can't stand the thought of her not knowing how to hold her own in a fight. Besides, I don't think Korra's much interested in "girly" activities.

Ahah! Katara would beat me for that one.

We threw a celebration for Korra tonight. She's pretty young, I don't think she really gets what it was about, but she liked the music. It was nice to show off the new radio Unalaq sent Senna and I for our anniversary to the neighbours.

The music we keep getting over the radio is strange, though. I wish there was a station that played more traditional music. This "jazz" just doesn't sit right with me. I can't help but think of this "saxophone" as a Tsungi horn after too much cactus juice. Korra seems to like it though. For a three-year-old, she can sure bop around to a rhythm. I guess it is the music of her generation.

I would love to take her to see Republic City someday. Heck, I'd love to see it myself, and I know Senna is just dying to go to the Big Cabbage. Maybe the next time Tenzin makes his way down to the South Pole I'll try to hitch us a ride back with him.

Tonraq II

We got all the new phone lines in the ground this week. Back-breaking work, but it's totally worth it. I haven't heard my brother's voice since I left the North Pole. Korra's been watching the men dig all week, too. She seems oddly fascinated with the earthbenders we hired to help. It sort of makes me wonder … Katara says she sent out for statistics on Water Tribe births for the day Avatar Aang passed away, and Unalaq confirmed it on the phone the other day. Thirteen babies born in the Northern Water Tribe the day the last Avatar died, not to mention any others born to Water Tribe parents around the world. The new Avatar could be anywhere, and we probably won't know his or her identity for a few more years at least.

But I can't help but wondering: what if it _is_ Korra?

She's tough enough, that's for sure.

I just don't know what to expect if she is the new Avatar. I can handle her becoming a warrior. I can handle her becoming chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but the Avatar? I feel nervous just thinking about it. That's – that's huge. I'd be proud, yeah. What man wouldn't be proud to be the father of the Avatar? But would she still be my little girl? Would she have to go somewhere else to train? Would she get caught up in another big war like Avatar Aang had? I just don't know if I could handle all of that.

Tonraq III

I … I can't believe it. Ever since Korra was born, Senna and I had our suspicions. We always knew this was a possibility, but the reality of it is just so, well, unreal.

What are the odds? Really – of all the people in the world, of all the Water Tribe babies born that day, why us? Why are Senna and I the parents of the new Avatar?

I just – I can't believe it. So many thoughts are going through my mind right now. Korra just bent fire. That's all she did, such a simple thing. No effort behind it, no struggle, no big build-up. She got mad at Akiaq's son, and bent fire at him. She just stuck her fist in the air like she wanted to smack him with a wad of snow, and a small blast of fire came out instead. In front of everyone.

We all just stared at her. She stared at her own hands, and then she just turned up to me and grinned. She grinned like it was the best thing she'd ever done. She wasn't scared, she wasn't surprised. She was just happy. And now she's parading herself around like she's the queen of the world.

Well, I guess in a way she is!

I'm still laughing about the whole thing.

Come to think of it, when she threw a tizzy this morning and stomped around I could have sworn she popped those stone mugs off the table without even touching them.

Korra is the new Avatar.

I still don't really know what to think of it all. I'm still feeling a little anxious. I still worry what's going to happen to her when the White Lotus arrives. But I'm just so damn proud, I want to yell it off the highest mountain to the whole world!


	3. Senna's Guilt

**Disclaimer: All are belong to Nick and Bryke**

Senna I

Korra, you're just growing up too fast! Your father told me what happened when he took you to the old warship the other day. You ask so many questions. I don't have any idea what those old folks are teaching you in the compound, but you're asking thing no six-year-old girl should understand. How do you know so much about the Fire Nation already? The Phoenix King; Princess Azula's insanity; Firelord Zuko's pursuit of Avatar Aang; I don't even know much about any of that!

And you're so strong already. You were up that watchtower in just a matter of minutes! Even your father can't climb up that fast. I thought you'd set the whole tower on fire today, too. I'm just grateful the guards were in the village with us. You're a handful some days, Korra. I don't know how the White Lotus sages manage you every day.

Sometimes I'm almost grateful Tonraq and I only see you on the weekends.

_Almost._

I do love having you around the house to help. Sure, your cooking skills aren't very promising, but you make easy work of lighting the cooking spit and making tea. You and your father bring home some nice fish, too. Our fishing trips are some of the best times I get to spend with you, my little one.

But I just can't keep up with you! You talk a mile-a-minute; sometimes I can't even catch what you're trying to tell me. You babble like a tundra goose. I think you said something this morning about hiding from your guards in the storage room for an hour but I have no idea. And the way you zip around like your back end is on fire – although with you that wouldn't be entirely unexpected – it's impossible to catch you sometimes. And for the love of Tui, Korra, I wish to heck you'd stop punching holes in the walls and wrecking up the floor. You could at least agree to fix your mess afterwards.

Some days – I just don't know what to do with you.

Some days – I just really miss you.

Each day that your guards escort you back to the compound, I can't hold back my tears. I fear one day you won't even remember that I'm your mother.

Senna II

I'm late. I can't believe it! I told Tonraq this morning; his face lit up like a light bulb. We're having another baby! I can't wait to tell Korra. She's going to be so excited. The news is already spreading – thanks to Tonraq and his huge mouth. I suppose I should get over to Katara as soon as possible to make sure I'm really pregnant. I hope I have a son - and a non-bender. That would be nice; a nice, quiet home with a child who actually lives with his parents. I just can't imagine loving a child as much as I love Korra. She's reckless, she's insane, and she's got more energy than any of the other kids in the village. But I just love her so much.

Tonraq says everything will be fine. He's usually right when he says that.

Senna III

The past few days have gone by so slow. I don't know if it's just the winter and the lack of sunlight, or if it's the miscarriage. How could this happen? It's so unfair. What did Tonraq and I do to deserve this? All we ever wanted was a normal family – our own children. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Korra was at the compound when it happened. She's still there now. She'll be home tomorrow night. I just can't bear to tell her. We never even got a chance to tell her she'd be having a sibling. It's probably for the best; nine years old is too young to learn about these things.

I can't stand this.

I just want my little girl home. She's growing up too fast. I sometimes feel like she doesn't even see me as her mother; I'm just a friend to her, just the person she hangs out with and plays games with on weekends. She told me a couple of weeks ago that her favourite colour was red. She was upset that I had no idea. How was I supposed to know? How could I know anything about my baby when I'm not even the one raising her?

I never expected any of this in my life.

Tonraq understands. He misses her, too. He was so devastated about the miscarriage.

Someday, we both know Korra will have to leave the South Pole. I'm so afraid that when she does, I won't know anything about who she is.

Senna IV

I'm glowing. I feel so fulfilled. I can't believe it. Korra came to me. She came to _me _to talk. She opened up to me! She's been so touchy lately, ever since she started spending all her time with those friends of hers. I've known them since they were born. They're good enough kids, I suppose, but they're always up to no good. I know they threw Korra under the satomobile last week when they were caught rummaging through those shipments. I just can't believe Korra would actually go along with their shenanigans. She should have known better!

I can't be angry with her though. Not now. Sure, she lied to me last night about spending the evening with her friend Kilaq. As soon as Kilaq and her mother stopped by unexpectedly for tea I realized what was going on. At first I was a little excited. I figured Korra was just too embarrassed to tell me she was out on a date with a boy.

I just didn't think she'd take it so far.

I'm upset. Of course I am. I'm worried. What kind of mother would I be if I weren't? But I can't help but feel thrilled that Korra would come to me for help. She was scared and she came to me, her mother. After all these years apart she still sees me as her mother - someone who supports her and loves her.

Of course I remember being fourteen. I remember wanting nothing to do with my parents. I remember all the mistakes I made. I just wish I could have been there for Korra more, before this happened; before she could make such a big decision. I thought someone would teach her about these things in the compound, especially Katara. Looking back, I know now that I was supposed to be the one to tell my daughter about boys.

It tears me apart how little I've been there for her.

I just can't believe how fast my little girl is growing up. No – she's not a little girl anymore. I've missed the most important changes in her life. I've missed her beginning to grow into a young woman. I know she's the Avatar. I know I can't be too selfish. I know she isn't just my girl, that she belongs to the whole world. I know there are so many things she has to learn that I could never teach her. But she needs a mother, too.

And I've hardly been there for her.

* * *

**A/N Yeah guys there's a minor implication here about Korra as a teen. Let your imaginations go wild.**

**I kind of based my idea of Senna off my own mother, as well as the few lines we get from her from the show. I see her as a very forgiving and supportive mother, as much as she can be in a time she sees her daughter. I also see Korra as being like any other hormonal teen and wanting to spend as much time away from her parents and all authorities as possible, but that she'd also be able to seek out that strong bond she has with Senna and Tonraq when she really needs them. **


	4. Korra's Vexations

Korra I

Katara's son Tenzin came to visit today. I thought he would be little like me but he's old. Guess 'cause Katara's old too. Tenzin flyed here on a sky beastie called Boogie. I like Tenzin's arrow. He said Avatar Aang had one too. It's weird I didn't know that 'cause I'm Aang too. I told Tenzin that but everyone laughed at me.

Pema's funny. She's Tenzin's wife. Her tummy's all big because mommy says there's a baby in it but I don't believe her. Pema played with me for a bit but she thought I wanted to play girl games. I wanted to do bending and fighting but she said her baby was in the way. Tenzin said I'm really strong and I'm going to be a good Avatar and beat up lots of bad guys. Well, he didn't say the last bit but I'm going to anyway. He's going to watch me train tomorrow. I have to do ropes. I hate the ropes. They're too tall. I burned them up last week but Master Fire Guy got really mad at me. He's a jerk. They put more ropes up after anyway so I guess I won't burn them down anymore. Katara says it will get easier when I get taller. Why don't they just wait until I'm tall? I wanna play, but they never let me.

Korra II

I think my Grand Master hates me. He always talks about how I can't airbend yet. So what? Tenzin will teach me. He said so two years ago when he came with Pema and Boogie.

Hehehe Katara laughs every time I say Tenzin's sky bison's name. It is a funny name. Tenzin said I just have to become more spiritual to learn airbending.

Grand Master called me a bomb in nation today. I don't know what that means, but he sounded really angry. Katara got mad at him back. She always does. I love Katara. I only like training because she's so nice. The other masters have to listen to her. I think because she married Avatar Aang and he was the boss.

They told me being the Avatar doesn't mean I'm like Aang in a new body, but that he can help me if I need it. I just have to call him, they said, but I don't know his phone number. Everyone just rolled their eyes when I asked them what it was. Why won't they tell me how to call him? I even tried all the phone numbers I know and even some I made up but I can't find Aang. Everyone who picked up their phone got mad at me, too.

Ropes are getting easier. All the ostacles are. Dad said my muscles are getting bigger. He thinks it's so cool that I'm the new Avatar. I wish I could spend more time with mom and daddy. I got away last week to go see them, but they got mad at me and took me back to the compound because I'm not suppose to sneak out. The masters made me clean all the bathrooms because of it. I hate this place sometimes. Everything used to be so much fun when I was a kid but now that I'm nearly grown up they're making training harder and more boring.

I'm turning nine in three weeks. I can't wait to be the boss of them all. I know I'm not s'pose to use my powers for bad, but I can still make them stop pushing me around. I can't wait until I can go other places.

I hope I get to fly on an animal like Boogie. Aang got Appa. I wonder what animal I'll get.

Korra III

I can't believe they're making me scrub stupid dishes all night. They made all the guards that huge dinner on purpose, didn't they? So what if I skipped Politics this afternoon. Who needs to learn about the Dai Li anyway? That happened like, a thousand years ago. Aang already dealt with those guys! I focused really hard on bending practice today. That's all that really matters, I just need to know how to kick butt. Why can't they see that?

They better start teaching me airbending soon. I'm good enough at earth and firebending, and I'm the best waterbender there is! Aside from Katara, of course, but she keeps telling me I'll be even better than her someday. She also told me Tenzin and Pema already have a third baby. I can't believe that. I haven't even met their first kid! I hope they can come down soon.

That polar bear puppy I found keeps following me around. I let her sleep in my room last night and she crawled up into bed with me. She's getting pretty big; I almost can't pick her up anymore. I wonder how old she is. I wish they'd let me keep her, too. She's not dangerous at all. I bet I'd be able to train her pretty easily. She already comes to me when I call her.

I bet I could get Katara to convince the White Lotus to let me keep her.

Hmm, I wonder what I should name her. She reminds me of one of the spirits Master Ming told me about in my history and mythology class. Naga – I think that's what I'll call her. I don't care what the sages say, I'm keeping her.

Dad's going on another hunting trip this week; he said he won't be back for about a month. It's going to be weird not seeing him on the weekend. I wonder what mom does when he's not around. I wish I could go with him. I miss our old trips together.

You know, I'm really glad I'm the Avatar. I kick butt. I'm awesome! But sometimes I wonder what it's like to be an ordinary kid. What do the other kids in the village even do all day? I don't think I've ever really even been friends with any of them. I think we used to play around when we were all little kids, but ever since I came to the compound I've been surrounded by these guards.

No one wants to be friends with me.

Korra IV

Naga is the greatest! Ever since dad made her saddle for me, getting out of the compound has been a cinch! She and I work amazing as a team! I figure she's about two years old now. The guys love her; even some of the guards really like having her around. She scared away that mammoth-walrus like it was nothing!

Dad says I should be careful around my new friends. What does he know? I finally convinced the White Lotus to let off on their guard a bit, and now he's acting up and overreacting about everything I do. I just can't have some privacy. I really do feel bad for yelling at dad earlier today, but he kind of deserved it. He keeps asking all these questions about what I do when I'm out.

I'm fourteen, and I'm the Avatar; I can handle myself.

Kahasi's been giving me these weird looks lately. He makes me feel kind of nervous - in a good way. He smiles at me a lot and tells these really stupid jokes. Kilaq said it's because he likes me, but I'm not so sure. It's not like she's ever kissed any of the guys in the village.

Maybe I should just ask Kahasi out on a date. I'm the Avatar. How can he say no? He knows I can just beat him up if he doesn't.

Korra V

One more test to go. I can't believe it! I owned that earthbending test. Nailed it. Blew those old fogies' minds! Now I just have to pass my firebending test. I'm the greatest Avatar ever!

Okay, calm down, Korra. Play it cool.

Katara said she'd try to convince the White Lotus to let me train with Tenzin. Finally! I can begin airbending training! I've been waiting so long for this! I just have to pass my firebending test to prove I'm ready, and I'm golden. Katara wants me to try meditating as much as I can, but I just don't get how. I can't get my mind to go blank. It just feels like such a waste of time. Besides, it's not like Katara's that great at meditation, either. She said herself Aang was always the more spiritual one of the two.

I just can't wait to see Tenzin again! I haven't seen him since I was six years old. Apparently Pema's pregnant with her fourth baby already! I remember the first time I met Tenzin; they didn't have any kids yet at all. I hope he brings his family. I want to meet them all so bad!

Who am I kidding? Of course Tenzin's moving his whole family here. He's not just going to leave them in Republic City for a few months.

I have to admit, I would love to train with him in Republic City. That would just be so cool. Dad always said he'd bring mom and me there, but I guess with all my training that never happened. There's no way the White Lotus would let me go, either. I can't even leave their eye sight. They've posted sentries by all my old hideouts. Every single one of them. I'm seventeen years old. And I'm the Avatar for Tui's sake! The kids I used to go around with have all gone off on hunting trips, they go patrolling, some have even moved to the North Pole and Republic City. Yet I'm cooped up here, in this icy prison.

I swear, sometimes I can even hear Yang Chen groaning five Avatar cycles ago.


End file.
